villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boris Grishenko
Boris Grishenko is a supporting antagonist in the Bond film and N64 game Goldeneye. He is a computer wiz, even able to hack into the U.S. Department of Justice. He also uses his skills to hack into the computer of his co-workers, annoying them with the vulgar terms he changes their passwords to. He is shown to be quite corny and often displays inappropriate images on Simonova's computer, making her ask for the password to erase it constantly. He is portrayed by who also played Fegan Floop in the Spy Kids film franchise. History He started working for the Janus crime syndicate, thus revealing to them the location of the Russian bunker where the controller for the GoldenEye EMP satellite weapon is located. Just moments before the attack on his base, he hacks into the U.S. Department of Justice which even impresses Natalya Simonova. He reveals to her that he wrote a virus which deactivates the security of anyone who tries to track him virtually. After leaving an insulting message on the FBI website, Boris heads out of the bunker claiming that he is taking a smoking break. Once outside, the helicopter of General Ourumov lands next to him. Ourumov and his associate enter the bunker. After ordering a demonstration of the GoldenEye satelite, claiming that it is merely an exercise, Ourumov and Onatop start shooting up the bunker and killing soldiers and technicians alike. The only survivors are Boris, who as their accomplice wasn't inside the bunker, and Simonova who managed to hide. Ourumov later reports to the Russian Defense Minister, passing off Grishenko as a lucky survivor. Natalya eventually contacts Grishenko via the internet, believing him to be a friend. After telling him that Ourumov shot everyone at the bunker, Boris tells her to meet him at a nearby church and to trust no one. At the church, Boris and Onatop capture Natalya. After saving Natalya and killing Onatop, Bond does not know how to locate Alec's base. By accessing the computer inside the train Natalya manages to hack inside Boris' network. Although Boris tries to rip out his servers, Natalya finds out that the base is at Cuba. At the base, Alec tells Boris to heave the base out of the lake. Boris claims that he is not ready but Alec urges him to do it. After the base has emerged, Alec hands Boris the GoldenEye, threateningly telling Boris that it better be working. While Boris makes the final preparations Alex is handed a tablet by one of his henchman and watches footage of Bond and Natalya sneaking onto the base. He sends his men to deal with Bond and orders Boris to have the GoldenEye satellite target London. Eventually, Bond and Natalya are captured and brought before Alec. Boris is delighted to see Natalya but she furiously slaps him and continues to attack until she is restrained by guards. He picks up Bond's explosive pen that had fallen to the ground and starts to click it. Natalya tells him of her disgust by his betrayal and that millions of people may die because of his sick games. He furiously raises a clenched fist to her face, but Trevelyan stops him and sends Boris back to his computer to check whether Natalya has done any harm hacking before she was captured. Big-mouthed, Boris brags that Natalya does not have his skills and would be unable to hack into the GoldenEye but is proven a liar when an alarm goes off, stating that GoldenEye is about to reenter earth's atmosphere which would cause the satellite to ignite and explode. Boris tries to hack back into the system, viciously clicking the pen, whilst Bond counts the many times it is clicked knowing that three clicks arm it, whilst three more disarm it. Bond senses an opportunity and knocks the pen from Boris' hand which falls near the gasoline canister, causing it to blow up. Fueled by the gasoline and the explosive charge Bond set earlier, the explosion destroys almost the entire control room. However, Boris' computer equipment survives. Alec dispatches a guard to kill Boris should he fail to encrypt Natalya's code and then sets off to hunt down Bond. Eventually, Boris manages to hack into the system and resets the antenna. However, Bond, who has meanwhile reached the antenna disables the mechanism, causing grave harm to the system. This eventually results in a giant explosion that destroys the remainder of the base and kills Trevelyan. Miraculously, Boris survives. Emerging from the ruins, he loudly exclaims that he's invincible. But he celebrates too soon as at the same moment, the canisters behind him that contain liquid nitrogen explode, covering and freezing Boris to death. Gallery BorisNatalya.png| Tumblr_m70ti6QdnJ1qz9wquo1_500.jpg AlecBoris.png|"If he moves, kill him!" BorisMad.png BorisInvincible.png|"I am invincible!" BorisDead.png Trivia *Despite the fact that Xenia Onatopp is the overall secondary antagonist, after she and Ourumov are defeated Boris fills the position, but only during the final act. Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Crackers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Envious Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Perverts Category:Deceased